Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj ** "Epargner" sinifia "to spare". Patric *esce nos ave solve esta? jorj **Si, ma en tro multe modos! No cosa es ajuntada a la disionario. Simon Un dui lega * a plu ce un dui lega > a plu ce un dui de (un) lega **"un dui" es un spesie de numero, e on dise "tre e un dui oras". On ta pote jenerali per dise "un dui ora". Si no, la forma lojical ta es "tre oras e un dui", como on dise en franses. Sunido **"Un dui" es un determinante e un nom. Se sinifia es un spesie de numero, ma el no es sintatical un numero. On pote cisa dise "un ora duida". Me acorda ce "tre oras e un dui" es coreta, e ce "tre e un dui oras" es influeda par engles. Ma esta no pertine a tu tradui, do me leje "un dui lega". Si tu no gusta "un dui de lega", me sujesta (e cisa an prefere aora) "un lega duida". Simon ***me pensa ce nos debe discute plu esta espresas. en me opina, es plu bon reteni la unia de numeros con fratas, e usa los en la mesma modo, pe "tre e un dui oras", "un dui lega", etc. me pensa ce, an si on no usa esta modo en alga linguas, el ta pare plu lojical per parlores de multe otra linguas. me sujeste segue la forma usada cuando on scrive numeros: on ta scrive "3 1/2 oras" e "1/2 lega" (e "3.5 oras", etc.) jorj ***Ma "tre e un dui oras" es multe nonlojical! Per ¾, esce tu vole dise "du e tre cuatris oras"? Simon ***me no comprende. per ce "nonlojical"? me vide la separa de la frata de la numero nonlojical. per ce separa los? on no sepera los cuando on scrive con numeros. "du e tre cuatris oras" sona perfeta lojical a me! jorj ***Me suposa ce ave du lojicas posable. Per tu, la lojica es ce "du e tre cuatris" es un espresa cual opera sintatical como "du", donce como un determinante. Per me, la lojica es ce "du e tre cuatris" es un espresa cual opera sintatical como "esta e tre otra pesos", donce como un formula de nom. On no pote dise "esta e tre otra pesos torta", ma sola "esta e tre otra pesos de torta". Simon *me crede ce nos acorda ce ambos formas es bon, no? jorj **Ambos formas ave un lojica, ma la lojica de "du e tre cuatris oras" es fea en me opina, car "cuatris oras" xoca contra la regulas normal de nos formulas de nom. Plu, la parte "du e tre" es confusante, e "du o tre cuatris oras" es ambigua (2? o ¾?). Vera, la sola razona per pronunsia "du oras e tre cuatris" es ce on scrive "2¾ oras". Me ta prefere si la du posables es "du e tre cuatris de ora" e "du oras e tre cuatris". Simon ***esce me es coreta: per acorda con tu sistem, tu ta dise "dui de ora" e no "dui ora"? ance, per .25 ora, esce tu ta dise "punto du sinco de ora" e no "punto du sinco ora"? ***Me ta dise "un dui de (un) ora". Me crede ce nos ia acorda ja (ante alga menses) ce "dui" e la otra parolas per fratos es noms, no numeros, car on pote plurali los – ma acel discute no es retenida en la arcivo. Per .25 ora, me ta dise "punto du sinco ora's'". "Punto du sinco" opera gramatical como un numero, e "punto" no es ala un nom, ma un parte de la pronunsia de la sinias de la numero scriveda. Me comprende bon la tu razona ce "du e tre cuatris" pote opera gramatical como un numero, ma esta xoca contra la fato ce "cuatris" es un nom pluralida. Simon Broussailles Me xerca un tradui per "broussailles" (= brushwood, scrub), per "ronces" (= brambles), per "garenne" (= warren)=(coneria?). Sunido *me sujeste "bastetas" per "broussailles" (ja en la disionario per "stick, twig, small branch"); *per "ronces", me sujeste un parola nova "rubo" (de latina "rubus") per la jenera, o, si tu prefere, "mora" (spesie la plu comun de la jenera "rubus"). **"Rubo" es un bon idea. Simon **pos plu rexerca, me nota ce la plu de "rubos" es clamada "moras" - la eseta major es "frambosa". donce, posable "mora" sufisi per la jenera. *me gusta "coneria" per "garenne". jorj **Me ance. Simon **Car "mora" es un fruta, cisa "moro" pote es usada per la planta, an si "moro" ave un otra sinifia poca usada? Si nesesada, on pote cambia "moro" (= Moorish) a "mauro" . Sunido ***la idea no es mal, ma nos no ia usa la a/o sufisas per arboretas. si nos ta deside usa la a/o sufisas, nos ta re-esamina la nomes de otra bacas. la otra modo ta es usa "rubo de moras". nota ce nos ave ja morera/o - ma la morero pote crese alta. jorj **Me no gusta "bastetas", esta parola no evoca "broussailles" or "scrub". Me ta prefere "spineria". Sunido ***si nos adota "moros", esce el sufisi per "spineria"? jorj ***a, no. plu rexerca (!) dise ce "moro" es la jenera cual lfn nomi "morero". esta pote causa confusa, me crede. **Me acorda ce "bastetas" no evoca la intendeda. El sujesta plu pesos mor e rompeda sur la tera. Ma esce "broussailles" debe es spinos? Per me, "scrub" e "undergrowth" sujesta simple arboretas cresente en un marania densa. Simon ***a, si: me malcomprende la sinifia. posable "subosce" (fr sous-bois, it sotto-bosco)? **La disionario de franses dise: "broussaille: touffe ou fourré de plantes épineuses ou de ronces". "broussaille" responde a la parola esperanto "vepro". "vepro" venas de la latina "vepres, vepris"; cisa on ta pote crea la parola "vepre", ma esta radis no es multe conoseda. Si no simple "loca spinos". Sunido ***me disionario dise: "Touffe de plantes ligneuses, rabougries et très rameuses ; ensemble des arbustes et plantes épineuses constituant la végétation des sous-bois et des terrains incultes (au pluriel)." ***par xerca tra multe disionarios, me trova ce ave multe parolas con sinifias simil. pe, en catalan los ave sotabosc, bosquina, brossa, matoll; en italian, los ave boscaglia, fratta, folto; en franses, hallier, fourré, taillis; en espaniol, matorral, boscaje, en engles, brush, scrub, undergrowth, thicket... la parolas en espaniol (matorral) e catalan (matoll) ave ance la sinifia de arboreta (buisson en franses). me sujeste subosce per undergrowth, e bosceta per thicket. jorj **Me gusta "bosceta" per tradui "buisson", ma "arboreta" coresponde a "arbuste", e "subosce" coresponde a "sous-bois". "broussaille" es un otra conseta: el es un loca cual on no pote traversa fasil par causa de plantas spinos o maraniada. Sunido ***donce, per ce no "marania"? jorj **"marania" no basta, on debe dise "marania de plantas". Sunido ***seguente me disionarios, ambos buissons e arbustes es arboretas! si nos usa "bosceta", el ta sinifia un area de arboretas, no un arboreta singular. jorj **"un arbuste" es un planta lenios cual es simil a un arbor, ma cual es multe min alta. "un buisson" es un grupo peti de "arbustes". Sunido donce, me sujestes: *un planta simil a un arbor ma plu peti: arboreta. *un planta de la jenera rubus, cual porta moras: rubo. *un area de plantas cual crese en la ombra de arbores en un bosce: subosce. *un grupo de arboretas: bosceta. *un area con plantas e arboretas, multe densa e spinos: marania. **Me acorda. Sunido **Si – me gusta spesial "subosce" e "bosceta". Simon **Me ia ajunta estas, e "lenior", "coneria" e "tesoros/valuadas". Simon Valua **"tesoros/valuadas" no es coerente con la disionario "un monton de ricias — n loads of wealth, a fortune". E per ce no "ricintes"? Me no comprende la lojica de la parola "valuada" con la sinifia cual tu indica. "Valua" sinifia "évaluer", e donce "valuada" es "une chose évaluée". Per esemplo "la notor valua la casa a 300000 €", "la casa es valuada a 300000 €". Sunido **Jorj ia sujesta "tesoros" e "cosas valuada", e nun ia protesta, e el no ia suporta "ricintes", donce me ia suposa ce esta es acordada. El segue la sujesta en la disionario ce "valua" sinifia "alte taksi", no "calcula la valua (posable minor) de". "Valued" e "valuable" es cuasi sinonimes en engles. Si tu prefere, "valuoses" ta es bon en loca de "valuadas". Simon **Si, me prefere "valuoses". Sunido **pare a me ce ambos "valuadas" e "valuoses" es bon per "valuables, riches". ma, como simon nota, "valua" no sinifia "evalua" (ja en la disionario). jorj **regardante "monton de ricias": me crede ce esta es un bon espresa, simil a "la sala ia es plen de fratia". jorj **Me pensa ce "monton de ricia" ta es plu bon. Como nos ia discute, la plural de un nom astrata ave un sinifia, ma un sinifia rara usable. Simon **Me es alga perdeda, car la verbo franses "valoir" no ave la mesma sinifia como la verbo engles "value". Como vos tradui "cette maison vaut 200000 £"? Como vos tradui la verbo "valoriser" = "mettre en valeur"? En franses "valoir" ave sola un completinte de preso, ma en engles e LFN "valua" pote ave un ojeto. Pare ce "valua" coresponde a la franses "apprécier", donce "valuada" sinifia "apprécié". Un cosa pote es valuada e es barata. Esce "valua" = "ŝati"? Sunido Se noyer Me nesesa aida per tradui la verbo nontransitiva "se noyer" (= "droni" en Esperanto). En la disionario la sola tradui de "drown" es "inonda", cual no pare conveni. En franses "je suis inondé" no ave la mesma sinifia como "je me noie". Esce "afonda" conveni? "afonda" sinifia "s'enfoncer", ma no "mori en acua par manca de aira". Sunido *Vera, un parola mancante. Esce "sofoca" aida? Simon *"sofoca" conveni alga, ma no completa. Imajina un om ci vole suiside lansante se en un rio, esce on va dise ce esta om ia sofoca se? "sofoca" mostra ce la om no plu pote respira, ma on no sabe per ce ni como. Sunido *"Ahogar" en espaniol e "affogare" en italian sujesta "afoca" en lfn. Simon *Si, me sabe, ma esta parola no es clar. Per esemplo, si un om es condenada a es sofocada, esce on va prema se colo con la manos, o esce on va pende el, o esce on va teni se testa su acua? Sunido *Tu ia responde a un varia vea de la paje, donce me cambias la plu resente ia es eliminada. Me no sujesta "sofoca". Me sujesta un parola nova – "afoca" – cual sinifia "sofoca par manca de aira su acua". Simon *Si, la parola "afoca" con la tu defini es bon. Sunido *En espaniol "ahogar" sinifia "étouffer", "étrangler", "noyer". Me ia teme ce "afoca" ave la mesma sinifia como en espaniol. Ma con tu defini clar "sofoca par manca de aira su acua", no plu ave un problem. Sunido **la intende ia es ce "drown" ta es "mori par inonda". me crede ce un parola spesial no es nesesada. nos no ave parolas spesial per "mori par arde/cade/etc"! jorj **En la linguas romanica, un casa pote es inondada, cuando la rio suprabunda de acua, ma "inonda" no sinifia "mori par inonda". En no lingua romanica on usa "inonda" per esta sinifia. Sunido **me sabe. me dise ce la espresa "mori par inonda", no simple "inonda", sinifia "drown". on pote ance dise "mori par acua" o "mori par sumerji". un parte de lfn es la ideal de no crea parolas nonesesada, e, cuando "inonda" ia es eleje per "flood", nos ia deside estende la sinifia. jorj **Aora me comprende, ma la disionario dise sola "drown" = "inonda". Donce tu pote comprende me era. Sunido **Si, nos nesesa ajunta "mori par inonda" a la disionario. "Inonda" pote sinifia "drown" si la ojeto es un vileta, per esemplo, ma acel es un sensa metaforal de "drown", e no la sensa fundal. Simon